Mystic Creek High
by EllieBeckyCarter
Summary: Summary: Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Creek High**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

**Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.**

**Bonnie**

I walked through the familiar double doors clutching my suitcase; my best friend was carrying a big box of items to decorate our dorm room with. Two human boys who had been compelled were following us and carried her bags to our dorm room.  
>We stepped into our dorm, which we would be staying in for the year, and found Caroline's best friend Katherine Petrova sat on the bed in the far corner. Her mass of curly dark hair was glowing in the sun as she looked up with a smile at Caroline and I.<p>

"Hey Girls" Katherine came running over to us her arms out ready to pull us into a hug "I have missed you two so much" Caroline dropped her box of items on her bed so she had free arms to hug her oldest friend "Hey Kat" she grinned "I've missed you too"  
>"Hi Katherine" I smiled hugging her. Just then Caroline remembered that there were two human boys in the doorway of our dorm carrying Caroline's many bags.<p>

"Oh almost forgot, sorry boys" She said walking over to them. "Now put them on the bed and forget that you ever came here," they nodded and stumbled off out of our dorm.

"Wow Care compelling rather good looking boys to carry you things for you, you have obviously been hanging out with me for too long," Katherine grinned  
>"I think so!" Caroline giggled. I set my thing down on the bed by the window and started to unpack my items.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kol <strong>

I followed my older siblings up a spiral staircase that lead up to the single dorms that my mother had paid extra for. My sister, Rebekah had already gone in the opposite direction to where the girls' single dorms rooms were.

"Right," my older brother Elijah started. "All these rooms are on the same floor. Niklaus yours is the same room you had last year at the end of the corridor." Nik walked towards the end of the corridor. "Henrik yours is the next along and Kol" I looked up at the sound of my name "Kol yours is across from Henrik's and my dorm."  
>"Whatever," I grumbled and Elijah shot me a disapproving look. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and kicked my case through the door.<p>

The room was bright with a big window looking out at the forest below. I chucked my bags on the floor and with a snap of my fingers the clothes flew out of my case and made their way into the closet opposite my bed. This was the best part of being a witch you never had to do anything if you knew the magic so everything was done for you. Although magic wasn't just used for the easy way out and not having to do chores. There are different types of magic most of them my mother had taught me and most of them I'll learn here. I saw no point of being at this school when my mother had already taught me but she insisted that my youngest brother and I attended here with my older siblings who weren't witches Elijah, Rebekah and Nik were vampires whilst Henrik , Me and my oldest brother Finn were witches. Finn was already in college studying something I don't particularly care about.

"Brother!" I heard Nik shout before opening my dorm door.  
>"Well good morning Nik what can do for you?" I asked grinning at him. He looked at me unamused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonnie<span>**

I was helping Care put up selfies and photos of us when we heard the door open.

"Good morning girls" I turned around and another blonde was standing in the doorway.

"Bekah!" Kat, Care and I all ran over to her hugging her.

"Hi girls" she said in her thick British accent. "How have you been?" We all replied with different answers. "I'm guessing Elijah's in now" Katherine said smiling.  
>"Yes he is" she added smirking.<br>"I'll be back in a bit girls" Katherine added walking off.  
>"Enjoy yourself. But not too much" Care Beamed. Rebekah and I giggled at Caroline's comment.<p>

"So what's new with you" I asked Rebekah.  
>"Nothing much" She replied "Mother has made my two other brothers come here as well"<br>"There's more of your family?" Caroline asked. The Mikaelsons never really spoke about their family we only knew of her three older brothers, Finn, Elijah and Klaus. Finn who is in College is a witch like I am. His Younger brother Elijah is a vampire like Caroline and Katherine and Klaus is a vampire werewolf Hybrid.  
>Klaus is a Hybrid because he doesn't have the same father as the rest of the Mikaelsons his real father was a werewolf and his mother is a very powerful witch. "Yes there are more of us Mikaelsons, two brothers Kol's 16 and a witch and Henrik is 14 and he is also a witch."<br>"Wow" Care and I said together  
>"Yes bit of family history for you girls" Rebekah told us "Come on now we are reunited let's take some selfies" She grinned at us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kol<span>**

"Don't get smart with me brother" Klaus replied to my comment.

"Elijah has told me to tell you and Henry that there will be a whole school assembly before lunch."  
>"Hmmm I don't really care about a school assembly Nik. They don't interest me. I'd rather sit and do nothing," Klaus glared at me. "Brother do as you're told just once!"<br>"Fine brother, I'll do what I'm told just _once_," I emphasized the word once so he understands. He scowled and went out of my dorm.

About an hour later Elijah walked into my room and told me to follow him to the assembly hall. I closed my book and lazily got up from my bed and followed him and Klaus down the staircase. Henrik walked along by Klaus, while I idly followed them. The hall was filled with rather uncomfortable looking chairs. I trailed behind my brothers and found a chair towards the back of the hall. I slouched in my chair and waited for the assembly to start I saw my sister walking with a bunch of her friends they sat in the row opposite me. I saw Elijah's girlfriend Katherine sitting beside Rebekah and another blonde girl next to the blonde girl, I saw a dark skinned girl laughing with her blonde friend next to her. The dark skinned girls' hair was dark brown and straight. When the assembly started I didn't pay any attention I was intrigued by who that girl was and what supernatural abilities she had. When the assembly finished I waited until she had gone so I could watch her leave. "Kol!? Are you going to stand there all day? I'm Hungry" Henrik asked laughing.  
>"No…What erm sorry" I walk out of the hall. "So where is this dining hall?" I asked Elijah.<br>"Down this corridor" he informed us. All my brothers sat down at the same table and waited for our roast dinners to arrive. I conveniently took the seat that was closest to my Sisters table where the tanned girl sat with her friends.

When our meals arrived I couldn't help watching Niklaus looking at the blonde girl who occupied the seat next to the tanned girl. He was trying to hide the fact that he was simultaneously staring at the girl by looking when he thought none of us were watching. "Hey Elijah" Katherine sighed kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Hello Katerina" Elijah whispered.<br>"I told you not to call me that Elijah," she pointed out kissing him again.  
>"Will you two get a room" Henrik added and Katherine just grinned.<br>"Rebekah asked if she could introduce the girls to you boys," Katherine said.  
>"I suppose that's fine with me," Klaus started walking towards Rebekah and we all got up and followed him. "Girls!" My sister started "I would like you to meet Henrik, Kol, Nik and of course you have heard all about Elijah"<p>

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! **

**I would like to thank Alley Dreams On for her amazing help with my first chapter and for her proof read. Love you lots **

**Please Leave a review to tell me what you thought **

**Thank you **

**EllieBeckyCarter xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:**

**Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Klaus<span>**

Her name is Caroline and she is beautiful.  
>I was lying on my bed playing a modern game on my phone called angry birds; it was a very addictive. Once I got bored of dying many times, I decided to grab my sketch book and start drawing Caroline from memory. A few hours past, when my door opened and Henrik was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Nik!" He called. I quickly hid my sketchbook under my pillow, "Henrik, what can I do for you?"  
>"Kol and Elijah are waiting for you to come join us to the lounge."<br>"I'll be there in a moment."  
>"Okay Nik." I took my sketchbook from under my pillow and carried it downstairs following Elijah.<p>

The lounge was a large room with multiple chesterfield couches dotted around the room. Shockingly there were only a few people in the lounge. I scanned the room hoping to find Caroline. I found her sitting on the couch in the corner talking to my younger sister. I did not risk going over just yet as I wanted to finish my sketch of her beauty. So I sat on a couch, where I could see her, and put my feet up on the coffee table in front of me.

I felt Kol sit down next to me I closed my sketchbook before he could see what I was sketching or rather who I was sketching. He was too busy with his phone to notice. A couple of moments later Katherine arrived to the lounge she headed towards Elijah who stood up on her arrival. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy from her actions. I wanted someone, preferably Caroline, showing me that kind of passion towards me.

I sat and thought about what it would be like to have Caroline kissing me like Katherine had done to Elijah.

"Hey Katherine," Kol broke my concentration from my thoughts.

"Will Bonnie be joining us shortly?" he asked. I was confused to why he was asking about Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine's best friend.

"I'm not very sure she's on the phone to Jeremy."  
>"Jeremy?" Kol questioned.<br>"Yes Jeremy her boyfriend."  
>"Oh…Right," Kol looked faintly deflated. He looked back down at his phone. A second later he got up and walked out of the lounge without a second glance at Katherine, Elijah or I.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caroline<span>**

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge talking to Rebekah when I saw that Klaus had walked into the lounge followed by his brothers Kol, Elijah and Henrik. I grinned at Henrik who was sitting on the chair next to the couch Klaus who was obviously sketching something. Henrik smiled back at me.  
>"Hey Bekah I never knew Klaus was artistic."<br>"Yeah he loves drawing and painting. He is rather good at it as well. It's his way of relaxing I think."  
>I saw Kat coming through the doors of the lounge I waved her over she gave me the one minute sign. She was just heading towards Elijah; I turned back to Rebekah.<br>"They are so cute together," I said.  
>"I know he was always talking about her and texting her during the summer!"<br>"Aww." I glanced back at Kat and Elijah who were kissing again. I felt glad that my best friend was happy with someone who couldn't be any better for her. I stole a quick look at Klaus, who was still drawing and had not noticed his brother kissing my best friend, before turning back to Rebekah.  
>"Good evening girls," a voice from behind came and interrupted our chat.<p>

"Stefan!" I squealed hugging him, Rebekah joined in with our hug. "I thought you would have come by our dorm this morning to say 'Hi' but you didn't," I pointed out.  
>"Well I would have but I was very busy this morning so I didn't have time. However to make it up to you two and Katherine, wherever she is," he explained. I pointed in the direction of Kat and Elijah. "Ah right I think we should leave them for a bit. Anyways where's Bonnie?"<br>"In our dorm on the phone to Jeremy."  
>"Okay. I'll just get you two a drink, what type do you want?"<br>"B positive please Stefan." He laughed at my question. Before asking Rebekah what she wanted.  
>"What about you Rebekah?" he wondered.<br>"AB positive please Stefan thanks," she smiled.  
>"Be back in a minute."<br>I shot Rebekah a look, "What is that look about Care" she asked puzzled.  
>"You know," I giggled wiggling my eyebrows.<br>"Oh shut up Care," she laughed picking a cushion and throwing at me "Puh-lease Bekah it's so obvious that you love him."  
>"I don't love him Care," but she was blushing.<br>"Love who sister?" I jumped when I heard the sweet English tone of Klaus not expecting him to come over. He was smirking at his sister  
>"You were eavesdropping Nik." She said unimpressed.<br>"Well it's kind of hard not too when you have super hearing sister." Rebekah just gave him a dirty look.  
>"Ah I almost forgot to say hello to you love."<br>"Hi Klaus" I smiled at him.

Stefan came back to where Klaus, Rebekah and I were sitting handing out our blood bags. "I have one AB positive and one B positive and sorry Klaus I didn't realize you were joining us."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Klaus<span>**

"Well I decided that I'd rather not have to watch Katerina and my brother make out Stefan. To be quite honest with you it's rather disturbing."

"Oh shut up will you Nik, they are in love!" Rebekah injected. I looked back to where Katerina and Elijah were sitting kissing. My brother Henrik was sat on the chesterfield chair watching a programme on his phone. "I think I might need to save Henrik from the display of affection," I told the small crowd of people who were in front of me.

I walked over to my younger brother and tapped on his shoulder he took his headphone out.

"Hi Nik," he said looking up at me.  
>"Henry do you need me to save you from the vial public display of affection that our brother is so delightfully providing?" I smirked at Elijah who was looking at me with a very displeased look. Henrik started laughing at my comment about our brother.<p>

"Alright Nik I will take up your offer for saving me" he grinned. Henrik got out of his chair and followed me towards the couches in the corner that everyone was sat on. I wanted to take the seat that was next Caroline but I didn't want to make it obvious that I wanted to sit there.  
>"Henrik?" I asked.<br>"Nik?" He replied.  
>"Do you know where our brother is?"<br>"Kol?"  
>"Yes."<br>"No I didn't even see him leave."  
>"I saw him get up from the couch where you were sitting shortly after Kat came in," Caroline joined the conversation. "He looked quite annoyed."<p>

"I'll check if he is okay later," Henrik said. Henrik and Kol are pretty close because they are in the same coven; my Mother's. "That might be a good idea Henry."

"He has probably gone to fix up his appearance before he goes to bed," Rebekah stated we all laughed at her suggestion. Kol was known for his vain ability and he loved people complimenting him.  
>"Hello everyone" another voice came it was Bonnie Bennett.<br>"How are you and Jeremy, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked grinning at her.  
>"I think it's going okay," she replied.<br>"Only okay?" Caroline chipped in.  
>"Yeah he seems kind of distant," Bonnie said sadly.<br>"Why?" They asked together.  
>"Well I didn't get to see him towards the end of the holidays as he was with his family in Florida so he has been a bit distant from me."<br>"Maybe you should take a small break." My sister told Bonnie.  
>"I don't know I'll have to think about it."<br>"Do what you think is right" Caroline reassured.  
>I was growing bored of the conversation and as it appeared Henrik was as well.<br>"Brother," Henrik called. "I'm going to see if Kol is okay."  
>"Yes go ahead Henry," he got up from the couch and walked out of the lounge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Henrik<span>**

I walked up the staircase heading towards my brother's room I was pretty sure that he would be in there. I knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I knocked again. I then checked to see if it was open. I pushed it and I saw that Kol was lying on his bed listening to his music this was probably the reason why he didn't answer when I knocked on the door.

"Kol" I said "Kol!" I said a little louder. I gave up calling him so I pushed him off the bed He took his headphones out.

"Ow Brother! You better hope you didn't bruise me otherwise you'll be sorry." I laughed at his vainness. "Anyways what do you want?" He asked me.  
>"Nothing I just came to see if you were alright you left quite suddenly downstairs." He sat up on his bed.<br>"Well yes Brother I got bored and I couldn't be bothered to watch Elijah and Katherine making out. It's rather disgusting and after all I had just ate," I laughed at his snide comment.  
>"So you have just been sat up here for like 2 hours."<br>"Yeah, I don't care really, I don't mind being alone." I took that as a note to exit his room. "Oh Brother" I looked back "shut the door on your way out please" I acknowledged my older brother's request and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I ****hope you liked this chapter.  
>Please leave me some reviews.<br>Thanks again to Alley Dreams On for proof reading and for some ideas!  
>Go Check Out History Hides The Truth (Alley Dreams On's Fan Fiction If your not reading it already)<br>Enjoy  
>EllieBeckyCarter xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.**

**Chapter 3**

**Kol**

I woke up after only having a few hours' sleep. I couldn't get to sleep because I was angry at the fact that Bonnie had a boyfriend and I was thinking about all the ways I could torture him.

I walked over to the mirror which was stuck to the wall and ran my hand through my hair making it stick up a bit before adding a little gel. I then went over to the closest and grabbed my brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans I put them on before picking up my leather jacket.

After I walked out my bedroom I saw Elijah, he was waiting for my brother out in the corridor. He was wearing a sports jacket over a pair of jeans and a navy shirt. Elijah had a very smart way of dressing. "Ah good brother your awake."

"I have been awake for hours Elijah." I told him

"Well that's better than our brother" he gestured towards Nik's room "Henrik is already down in the dining hall and I suggest that you go and join him while I get our brother, you know what he is like first thing." I nodded. I hated being told what to do but I was too tired to answer back to my brother. I walked groggily down the spiral staircase.

I sat down next to Henrik, "Morning brother," he chirped.

"Morning Henry," I grumbled. I picked up my timetable that was lying on the table in front of me. I assumed Henrik had got it for me. I looked at the lesson I had today. Expression first.

I hated Expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie <strong>

Caroline had helped me pick out a 'first day' outfit last night after we got back from the lounge. I left my hair slightly wavy and applied a little mascara before checking my timetable.

"Great. Expression first," I told my roommates "I hate Expression. What do you two have?"

"Cravings" Caroline replied. Caroline was an expert at handling her cravings were better than Katherine.

After I had finished my breakfast I walked to the Expressions classroom I took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

A few seconds later my friend Liv came in with her twin brother Luke the both sat next to me. Professor Shane then came in after a few minutes.

"Good Morning class. How are we all doing today?" He asked. We all mumbled our responses. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a boyish grin and slightly sticking up hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Kol <strong>

I scanned around the class and one particular person stuck out the most.  
>"She's a witch!" I thought to myself.<br>"I am terribly sorry I am late," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
>"Ah Kol Mikaelson nice of you to show your face," the Professor told me. I was quite taken aback by his what I thought was rude I resisted the urge to give him an aneurysm but I knew it wouldn't work because he was a witch.<p>

I ignored his comment and sat down at the back of the class. I wanted to sit beside her but it would make it to obvious and anyway the seats next to her were taken.

I was leaning back on my chair, not listening to a word Professor Shane was saying, my attention was turned to Bonnie. I was looking at her as she sat in a couple of seats in front of me drawing something on her page.

I quickly checked my timetable and grinned at what it said we had my favourite type of magic called 'Kemiya.'  
><strong><em><br>Kemiya is a form of magic that allows the user to change the elemental foundation of an object, and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic, creating a dark object. It crosses the boundary between magic and science._**

As soon as the bell went I spent a while packing up my items so I could catch up to Bonnie. I wanted to talk to her. She left the classroom and I followed her out.

"Bonnie!" I called. She turned around and smiled at me.  
>"Hi Kol."<br>"Hello Darling." She looked at me with a strange look. "I never knew that you were a witch, my sister didn't mention your last name."  
>"Bennett, My last name is Bennett."<br>"I thought so," I smirked at her. "Now then darling what do we have now?" she looked at me puzzled.  
>"Kemiya. Whatever that is?"<br>"You have never heard of Kemiya?!"  
>"No I haven't, they only introduced it this year."<br>"Oh right." We were outside the room now. This time I managed to take the seat next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie <strong>

He sat next to me this time. Surprisingly he actually wrote what was on the board down. When we were practicing the spell Professor Claire gave us. It wouldn't work.  
>"Why isn't this working?"<br>"Watch me." He told me I watched him, I then tried again.  
>"Kol It's not working!" I was beginning to get frustrated with this type of magic.<br>"Relax darling! How about I teach you?" He began. "I could probably be a better teacher than her." He whispered gesturing towards Professor Claire.  
>"You're asking me on a study date." I spluttered.<br>"No, I am simply asking if you would like me to teach you how to do Kemiya. I am quite skilled in this particular type of magic." I heisted for a bit.

"Okay there is a practice room on one of the upstairs rooms we could go there."  
>"Great we will meet there at eight." He said.<p>

I went back to my room and Caroline and Katherine were sat on Kats bed Care was doing her makeup, Care turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Bonnie how was your first day back?" I collapsed back onto my bed. "Not very good. Let's just say I suck at Kemiya."  
>"What's Kemiya?" Katherine asked me.<br>"It's a type of magic that uses Chemistry between two witches to create dark objects and stuff. It's really hard and I hate it, so Kol has offered to help me."  
>"Wait wait wait." Katherine exclaimed. "You have a study date with Elijah's younger brother?"<br>"It's not a study date. He is just teaching me the proper way of doing Kemiya."

"Not a _'Study Date,'_ he is teaching you how do something and your _Studying it _ so therefore it is a study date and you know what happens when people go on _'Study Dates.' _"Caroline smirked emphasizing the words Study Date. I chucked my bed pillow at her. "Ah, No comment from Bonnie Bennett." Katherine ginned at me.  
>"Shut up both of you!" I giggled.<p>

After I finished my dinner I went back up to my room to change. I then went upstairs to the practice room clubhouse. Kol was leaning against the door frame.

"You're late Bonnie." He smirked at me.  
>"Well I'm so sorry Kol." I grinned. "Anyways it's only 8:05 so I'm 5 minute late."<br>"That's still late darling."  
>"Come on let's get this over with."<br>"Well that's a bit rude. So how do we get in here?" Kol asked banging on the door.  
>"We have to use blood to open the door it's sealed for safety."<br>"What! I'm not having you do that. I'll do it although this better not scar otherwise there will be trouble." Kol implied. I laughed at him. He took the knife and cut into his finger and put it onto the door. It opened to reveal a large room with different old looking electrical devises. It had potions in bottles in a shelf. On the table there were different strange looking items and in the far corner there was an old comfy looking couch.  
>"Wow this is what you call a playhouse." Kol scanned the room. "Right shall we start then."<br>"Sure." He picked up a piece of rope.

"Right then darling. Kemiya the intersection between science and spirit. With the right chemistry, you can realize your wildest dreams."  
>"Chemistry? We don't have any Chemistry."<br>"Yes. I will need you to take my hand."  
>"I need to take your hand," I told him pulling a face.<br>"Yes you will or we could kiss?" He smirked "But that would make everything awkward."  
>"Yes that would. And I can't anyway." He ignored what I said and pulled out a perfect paragon diamond. "Woah where did you steal that from?"<br>"Never mind just take my hand and follow me."  
>"No. I want to know where you got it from before we do anything."<br>"Fine! I stole it from Nik okay. Now can we please get on with this?" I grudgingly to his hand and felt a tiny bit of connection when we touched. "Close your eyes and take this bit of rope." He whispered. I obeyed and Kol started chanting it wasn't long before I picked up what he was chanting and joined him. The rope suddenly lit on fire whilst we were still holding the small bit of rope. I dropped it as soon as the flame hit my hand. Kol crouched down and picked up a silver chain.

"Here you go," he murmured into my ear as he fastened it around my neck. I moved my long dark hair out of the way whilst he put it on.

He snapped his fingers and a small heart appeared on my neck falling into my chest.  
>"It's beautiful Kol," I beamed looking into his dark brown eyes.<br>"See we did that together. So don't go telling me we have no chemistry alright." He flashed me his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been very busy with a paper for school but its finished now. Also its the Christmas Holidays so that means hopefully more chapters up soon.  
>I <strong>**hope you liked this chapter.  
><strong>**Thank you so much for your previous reviews. Feel free to leave me some more ;).  
><strong>**Thanks again to Alley Dreams On for proof reading and for some ideas!  
><strong>**Go Check Out History Hides The Truth (Alley Dreams On's Fan Fiction If your not reading it already)  
><strong>**EllieBeckyCarter xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Klaus<span>**

I found myself checking her timetable that was stuck to the wall with every other year's class schedule. She was in 'Controlling Emotions' with Professor Branson now.

I had just walked out of Anger Management class. I had the worst Professor and I couldn't stand him so I just left. I had to take extra classes because I was a hybrid. I hated all my classes.

My mother had sent me here to probably get rid of me. She also thought that I couldn't control myself so it meant that I had to learn how by going to school. I walked down the corridor and waited slightly out of sight.

"Niklaus!" I heard the voice of my big brother and attempted to ignore him. "Niklaus please. You have a far better hearing than anyone in this entire school. So I know you can hear me."  
>"Not if I'm not listening to you brother."<br>"You have just proved my point right there Niklaus. You obviously heard me in order to answer my statement. Now tell me brother why are you out of class 10 minutes before the bell."  
>"I could ask you the same question Elijah." I said through gritted teeth. I turned and stared at him.<br>"As I am a senior, I have the right to finish early Niklaus. You on the other hand do not. I am simply waiting for Katerina to be out of her class so I can spend some time with her. And Niklaus you never answered my question to why you are early? I do believe it was an Anger Management a class in my opinion you have stayed in."

I was frustrated by what my brother had said. I was very close to showing him that he was right about the whole anger management thing but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction so I just ignored him.

He was texting someone I assumed it was Katerina because a few minutes later the door opened, I stood up straighter hoping it was Caroline. It was Katerina because as soon as she saw my brother she kissed him.

"Oh don't mind me brother I have only just been standing here for the last five minutes."  
>"Oh sorry Klaus." Katerina said she looked down embarrassed by her action. "I thought it was just Elijah out here."<br>"Well brother you have been shockingly quiet for that last five minutes. I must have forgotten you were there." Elijah added with a little amusement in his voice.  
>"Oh ha ha Elijah." I replied sarcastically.<br>"Anyway Katerina. Would you like to accompany me for a leisurely stroll around the school?" Elijah asked her.  
>"Sure Elijah." She smiled at him and took his hand. I was slightly annoyed at Elijah for taking Katerina for a walk around the ground that was my idea for Caroline.<p>

The door opened and she came out with my sister. "Caroline!" I vamp speeded towards her and grab here arm lightly.  
>"Erm Hello Klaus" she said.<br>"Nik, what do you want?" Rebekah asked.  
>"Sorry Sister I wasn't talking to you, I was actually going to ask Caroline if she would like to join me for a walk."<br>"Well that's just great. Elijah has taken Katherine and Caroline is probably going to say yes to you." Caroline glared at her. "Sorry Care. Bonnie has gone off to '_practice' _Kemiya with our brother. So I'm going to be alone. Fantastic." My sister expressed.

We were shortly joined by Stefan.

"Don't worry Rebekah I'm sure we could hang out for a bit and leave these two." Rebekah didn't have to be asked twice. I knew Rebekah's love for the Salvatore brother was strong. I was thankful for Stefan for taking Rebekah so I could be alone with Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Caroline<span>**

Rebekah left with Stefan. I knew she would enjoy her time with him. I was left alone in the corridor with Klaus. "So love, how about that walk then?"  
>"Yes I guess I have to now Rebekah has left, but do you mind if we make a stop I'm kind of thirsty?"<br>"No worries love, I'll get it for you. I understand you like the type 'B positive.'"  
>"How did you know that?" I exclaimed<p>

"I have my sources." He smirked and pointed at his ears.  
>"You were eavesdropping!" I giggled, hitting him gently. He smirked and pulled a face. Then vamp speeded off to get the blood bags. I waited in the corridor for Klaus to return.<br>Klaus appeared behind me. "Here you go love." He handed me the blood bag "Now let's go."

We went through the double doors. It was a bright sunny day. The grounds around Mystic Creek High were huge. There was a giant pond and woods were all around the grounds. We walked around the pond until we found a bench overlooking it. "So what should we talk about…?" I asked Klaus.  
>"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."<br>"There is nothing interesting about me."  
>"Come on Caroline there has to be something interesting about you."<br>"Nope Nothing. Why are you so interested in me Klaus?" I asked.  
>"I fancy you." He calmly said.<p>

I was shocked by his honestly. "You what…"  
>"I fancy you Caroline." He repeated.<br>"Oh is that the time." I looked at my phone, "I have gotta go." I got up from the bench and he pulled me back down. "Caroline please sit. Why are you in such a rush to leave love?"  
>"Fine." I breathed and sat back down. "It's just weird how you have just come out and said you fancy me. I mean most guys don't just blurt out that the fancy someone."<br>"Well then love I'm not like other guys am I?"

He walked me back to my room. We were shortly joined by Bonnie and Kol.

"Brother. I see your being a gentleman for once." Klaus avowed. "Well Nik I'm always a gentleman."  
>"Is that so?" Kol ignored his brother's insult and turned towards Bonnie. "You did very well today darling."<br>"Thanks Kol." Just before she went in the dorm I noticed something around her neck a silver chain with a small heart.  
>"I see you noticed that." Klaus broke my concentration "I do believe my brother made that for her."<br>"He made that!" I blurted out. "How, when!"  
>"I think last night. When they had their daily lesson in Kemiya."<br>"Wow! I'm going to ask her all about that."  
>"Well Caroline. This was enjoyable we <em>will<em> do this again." I smiled at him."Thank you Klaus. And thanks for the 'B Positive.'"  
>"It was my pleasure Caroline." He smirked.<p>

"Bonnie!"  
>"Care!"<br>"Why didn't you tell me about the necklace Kol made you?"  
>"Care we both made it through Kemiya."<br>"Wow! You can do that in Kemiya?"  
>"Yes. By using the power of chemistry between two different people you can create all sorts of objects."<br>"What about Jeremy, Bonnie? Does he know about Kol making you a necklace with a _heart _on it?"  
>"No Caroline he doesn't and you know how he has been lately. Even if he did, he wouldn't care. Anyways where's Katherine?"<br>"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett. Katherine is out with Elijah."  
>"Anyways Jeremy is coming next weekend we will sort 'us' out then."<br>"And will you be wearing the necklace Kol made you? In front of him?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Bonnie, you need to think about this okay?"  
>"Okay." She said coming over to hug me.<br>"Good." I sat down on my bed and thought about what Klaus had said.

**A/N**

**Bit of every paring in this chapter (Kinda) Yaaaay!  
>I really hope you enjoy this chapter.<br>Please leave reviews maybe you guys can give me some idea to what happens next.(I have some but I would like some more Haha)  
>Thank you so much to Alley Dreams On for her proof reading I'm very grateful for your help.<br>Love EllieBeckyCarter xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bonnie **

**_*A Week Later*_**

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called. I turned around with a smile on my face. "Hey Jer." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
>"I have missed you Bonnie." He kissed me again. Although Jeremy had supernatural abilities he couldn't attend Mystic Creek because Jeremy is a Hunter and it was dangerous for hunters to be around Vampires as they have an impulse that makes them want to kill Vampires.<p>

We walked around the grounds of Mystic Creek until Jeremy noticed the silver necklace hanging around my neck. I had stupidly forgotten that I left it on, even when Caroline had mentioned it to me a couple of days ago. He stopped in his tracks. "Erm …Bonnie when did you get that?" He pointed at the necklace.  
>"Oh that…"<br>"We made that in our Kemiya lesson last week." Kol remarked from behind me. "You see Jeremy I have been teaching Bonnie Kemiya, a very difficult type of magic where you use Chemistry between two people to create objects."  
>"Who are you and how do you know my name?"<br>"Oh I'm terribly sorry; I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson. I have heard about you Jeremy." He held out his hand and Jeremy took it ready to shake. "Oww! What the hell!" I saw Kol squishing Jeremy's hand. "Kol! Stop!" He looked up at me, his brown eyes meeting my green eyes and slowly let Jeremy's hand go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kol<span>**

I let his hand go still looking into Bonnie's beautiful eyes.

"Kol go!" She yelled at me. For a split second I had felt bad for what I did. I left Bonnie with Jeremy as much to my dislike I went to the Kemiya clubhouse.

I snapped my fingers and the CD player came on. I and sat down on the small couch in the room and thought about how I screwed up just then.

I was looking at the various small bottles filled with different potions and cures.

"Brother!" I turned around sharply

"Klaus. What are you doing in here?"  
>"Well. My super natural ears picked up you hurting your little witch friend's boyfriend."<br>"Shut up Nik."  
>"Oh have I hit a nerve?" He sneered. "Have you grown fond of this little witch?"<br>"I said shut up Nik!" I growled. I gave Klaus a full forced aneurysm he screamed with pain.  
>"STOP KOL! NOW!" He yelled at me. His eyes were turning gold and the veins underneath his eyes were showing. I knew he was about to show his Hybrid side. With enough force I managed to throw him out of the Kemiya room. Being a Mikaelson warlock I was very skilled as I was descended from the Original witch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonnie<span>**

I went to my room where Caroline and Katherine were watching TV on the mini flat screen. I was happy that it was just Kat and Care in with no boys. Kol was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Bonnie," Katherine walked over to me she knew something was up.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.  
>"We broke up…"<p>

A couple of hours later we were all squashed on Care's bed watching movies. They had cheered me up so much.

There was a knock at the door and I was still laughing at what Katherine had said a moment ago. I got up from Caroline's bed and opened the door. A pair of dark brown eyes met mine. He was leaning slightly against the door.

"Bonnie," he greeted me, with a smirk.

"Kol," I spat and shut the door in his face.

Through the door I could hear a muffled voice calling my name.

"Bonnie, please!" I opened the door a crack. "What do you want Kol?"  
>"Come with me?"<br>"I don't want to, I am busy."  
>"You're just watching TV," he argued "Yes I am but I'm watching it with my best friends who have actually been supportive whilst Jeremy hasn't and not to mention you trying to hurt him." He looked smugly at the ground "Oh stop Kol," I hit him.<p>

"Ouch!"  
>"He was really annoyed when you squashed his hand. When you mentioned about the necklace, I think it gave him an excuse to break up with me." I finished off sadly. I saw a slight grin appearing on his face. I was about to go back to my room when Kol's hand grabbed mine.<p>

"Come with me please Bonnie." He turned me around and gazed at me "Please Bonnie," I eventually gave in and let him drag me to the Kemiya clubhouse.

I sat down on the couch after Kol showed me how to do more Kemiya. A couple of hours passed before I realised what the time was. We exited the clubhouse and walked down the hallway in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Kol <strong>

I watched her walk down the long corridor. Nobody was there as it was late. She was just scrolling through her phone looking like she was deleting photos of her and Jeremy. A bubble of happiness burst inside me as I watched her press delete. A few minutes later when we were still strolling down the corridor I walked closer to her before touching her arm softly she looked up at me her green eyes meeting my brown eyes.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing," I was still staring at her. I made my next move by gently pushing her up against the wall; she didn't complain. I put my hand on her cheek and softly pecked her lips; she didn't stop me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. It was feeling so right. So I kissed her more firmly before letting it get a bit longer and more romantic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonnie<span>**

_*A few seconds before Kol kissed Bonnie*  
><em>I felt Kol brush my arm gently I put my phone back into my pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked Kol.  
>"Nothing," He replied. Out of nowhere he gently pushed me up against the wall. I was too stunned to ask what he was doing or stop him. I felt his hand gently graze my face before kissing me. It felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me more firmly with his lips the perfect temperature; I let it go on for a little longer making it more romantic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>I am so sorry for this late updated I have been very busy I went on holiday but I will be back soon so hopefully I'll will write some more.<br>As a thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Feel free to Review ;)  
>I hope you had an awesome Christmas.<br>I apologise for the short and late Chapter.  
><strong>**(Thanks to Alley Dreams On for the proof read and I apologise for me bugging you to proof read)  
>Love<br>EllieBeckyCarter xx  
><strong>


End file.
